


Экспонат

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [10]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: На Знамогде все по старому. За исключением некоторых "но"...





	Экспонат

Сознание, как и каждый раз, возвращается абсолютно внезапно. Еще минуту назад он крепко спал и даже не может сказать, снилось ему что-то или видения были наполнены абсолютной пустотой, а вот уже потирает многострадальный затылок которым снова ударяется о слишком близкие стенки, подскакивая спросонок. Пару секунд он выравнивает дыхание, пытаясь дрожащей рукой нащупать внутренний замок своего ящика, чертыхается, когда это не получается с первой попытки, чувствуя как паника потихоньку затапливает мозг и снова шарит вслепую, проклиная хозяина, его братца и себя самого. Наконец биометрия срабатывает и тонкий луч, очертив его тело, убирается в устройство назад, чтобы после пары минут томительного ожидания выдать результат: коробка откроется только после того, как частота его сердечных сокращение снизится до допустимой для его вида нормы.   
  
Он падает обратно на мягко пружинящий под его весом матрас, натягивая пушистое одеяло на голову. Спорить и ругаться, равно как и пытаться выбраться, используя грубую физическую силу, бесполезно. Все, к чему это приведет, — еще одна фаза сна. И хорошо, если одна. Хозяин заботится о сохранности экспонатов своей коллекции, а он, как ни крути, один из них, если верить брату хозяина. Может, и не самый ценный, но он и не претендует. Напротив, низкая рыночная стоимость позволяет ему проводить большую часть местных суток вне герметичного контейнера, и по его мнению — это намного более интересно, чем сидеть в запертой витрине, как та же Утка, или вообще быть убранным в защищенное хранилище, как те, кого Коллекционер посчитал слишком дорогими.   
  
А так, не считая ежеутреннего кошмара, что Тивану надоест его присутствие и он запрет его навсегда, ничто не омрачает его нынешнее существование. Он целыми днями возится с техникой, совершенствуя систему безопасности Коллекционера, направленную на отслеживание любых возмущений магнитного и силового поля, обновляет протоколы экстренной эвакуации экспонатов и втихую чинит чужие корабли, зарабатывая юниты на свой виртуальный счет. Однажды он обязательно сбежит, тогда-то денюжки и пригодятся, вот только сначала вспомнит, кто он и откуда, и сразу даст деру. Ну, или украдет или купит информацию, если вспомнить не удастся.   
  
Все, что ему пока известно — это Эн Дви Гаст, Тиван и Знамогде, на котором все местные смотрят братьям в рот. И то, как однажды он открыл глаза и увидел двух самых древних существ вселенной спорящими над ящиком в котором он лежал. Хотя это сейчас он знает, что они древние и могущественные, а тогда его разобрал неконтролируемый беззвучный смех, когда он разглядел лица и наряды тех, для кого его похитили. Почему-то он был точно уверен в том, что его похитили, черт его знает, откуда было это знание, если больше он не помнил ничего.   
  
Вначале он принял их за двух голубков, или, может, трансвеститов, от которых с легкостью сможет отделаться, но единственного брошенного на него взгляда того, чьи глаза были подведены ярко голубым, хватило, чтобы перестать смеяться. Что-то было там, в глубине этих глаз, что-то рвалось вовне из крошечных отверстий зрачков. Реликтовое излучение, изначальная сила, ровесница Большого Взрыва, приказ молчать и повиноваться. Та же сила заставила его выпить странную жидкость из рук второго, после чего он добровольно согласился с тем, что он один из экспонатов его коллекции и будет делать все, что ему скажут.   
  
Вот так они с тех пор и живут.   
  
Он выныривает из воспоминаний и еще раз касается замка. На этот раз механизм срабатывает сразу, и через два удара сердца он оказывается снаружи. На ближайшие шестнадцать часов о коробке можно забыть, и он, с удовольствием потягиваясь, отправляется в сторону самых простых витрин. В одной из них некоторое время назад он обнаружил чудесный агрегат, способный из жестких коричневых зерен, найденных в кладовке у Тивана, готовить божественный напиток, которым так приятно запивать ту гадость, которой пичкает его хозяин каждые несколько суток.   
  
Первый глоток, как всегда — самый лучший. Он удовлетворенно кивает сам себе, оглядывая подведомственную территорию и намечая фронт предстоящих сегодня работ, когда движение рядом с главным причалом заставляет его замереть. Две черные полосы на фюзеляже, охотники в пространстве и времени, вот кто сегодня пожаловал на Знамогде. Напиток мгновенно забыт, и вот он уже крадется мимо витрин к главной площадке, стараясь оставаться незамеченным. Тиван и Эн Дви Гаст никогда не позволяют ему присутствовать, когда причаливают эти ребята, и ослушание может дорого стоить ему, но любопытство сильнее.   
  
Ящик, стоящий на возвышении выглядит смутно знакомым. Кажется, именно в таком прибыл сюда и он. С того места, откуда он наблюдает за охотниками и древними братьями, содержимого почти не видно, но подойти ближе — почти наверняка выдать себя. Он чертыхается, шлепая себя по лбу, и бесшумно спешит назад к своим железякам. Через пару минут он так же осторожно возвращается, вооруженный починенным несколько дней назад для очередных чужаков прибором. Прибор, благодаря уникальной системе внутренних линз и хитрой программе, преобразующей поступающие тепловые сигналы в зрительные образы, позволяет видеть удаленные объекты, расположенные под любым, даже самым причудливым углом к смотрящему.  
  
Ящик уже открыт. Внутри — совсем молодой парень того же вида, что и он. Растрепанные темные волосы, правда, немного длиннее, чем его, и аккуратная причудливая бородка несколько иной формы, но сходство налицо. Ладони парня, так же как и его руки когда-то, притянуты друг к другу и обмотаны широкими лентами материала, не перекрывающего кровообращение, но и не позволяющего ничего сделать. Он помнил, как сам едва едва мог шевелить пальцами, пока Тиван не снял путы. Тот же материал, наверняка, удерживает и ноги, но под пушистым одеялом, которым укутан парень, этого не видно, так что он может только догадываться, что там и как у нового экспоната. Парень сонно приоткрывает глаза, ярко синие, как полоса на подбородке Эн Дви Гаста, приподнимается на связанных руках и пытается что-то сказать, но, естественно, из с трудом приоткрытого рта не выходит ни звука.  
  
Теперь-то он знает, в чем дело: контрабандисты и торговцы живым товаром впрыскивают в рот жертве специальный аэрозоль, который при контакте со слизистой превращается в студенистый комок, поглощающий звуки лучше всех известных кляпов. А тогда он с трудом сдержал панику, поняв, что не слышит собственного смеха. Впрочем, комок не мешает ни дыханию, ни принятию жидкости, постепенно растворяясь под ее воздействием и насыщая организм простыми аминокислотами, жирами и углеводами. Если не хочешь, чтобы жертва говорила, просто не забывай периодически впрыскивать новую порцию, вот и все.  
  
Братья удовлетворенно кивают друг другу и скрещивают над парнем ладони. Этого простого жеста достаточно чтобы усыпыть космическую костевертку, тварь безмозглую, но по размерам не уступающему крупному транспортнику, что уж говорить о новом экспонате, который падает в коробку как подкошенный. И пока Тиван расплачивается с охотниками, Эн Дви Гаст запирает ящик своей личной биометрической печатью и, с помощью левитатора погрузив на ближайшую платформу, отправляет в — насколько он может разглядеть код на внешнем дисплее — хранилище редкостей. Оставаться так близко к платформе глупо и опасно, и поэтому он тихонько пятится за витрины, стараясь ничем не выдать себя. Сию секунду он парню все равно ничем не поможет, но когда братья отвлекутся, появится шанс проникнуть в хранилище и...   
  
Тяжелая горячая ладонь Эн Дви Гаста ложится ему на затылок, и весь мир перестает существовать.  
  
  
  
— Опять? — Тиван не спеша отпивает из зеленого бокала, наблюдая как Эн Дви Гаст осторожно массирует виски крепко спящего человека, которого они между собой называют Энэдом, убирая последние воспоминания. Если бы не Эн Дви Гаст, Тиван вряд ли бы решился на эту авантюру, собрать шесть живых аналогов Камней Бесконечности, чтобы покончить со слишком возомнившем о себе Таносом, но брат всегда был игроком, а Тиван еще не расплатился с ним за свое последнее спасение.  
  
— Любознательный мальчик, — пожимает плечами Эн Дви.   
  
— Думаешь, он простит нас?   
  
— А разве это важно? Главное, чтобы он смог победить Таноса, когда пробьет его час. Всего-то осталось найти еще двоих аналогов, спасибо последнему хранителю камня Времени за подсказку. И тогда я, наконец-то, вернусь к себе.   
  
— И что ты будешь делать там один, без Берилл?   
  
— А я разве не говорил? — Эн Дви Гаст в притворном удивлении пожимает плечами. — У меня есть идея насчёт Леди Смерти и игры с ней.   
  
— Опять? — стонет Тиван, абсолютно не надеясь на благоразумие брата.   
  
— В этот раз все будет по-другому, — заверяет тот, осторожно укутывая Энэда одеялом и помещая в его коробку. — Вот послушай...   
  
Эн Дви подхватывает свой бокал, присаживаясь рядом, в то время как Тиван притворно хмурит брови, отказываясь признаться даже самому себе, что уже скучает по временам, когда эти двое рядом. Он точно знает, что всех их ждет впереди — это его дар и проклятье, — и минутная передышка перед грядущей бурей кажется насмешкой судьбы. Но даже такому древнему существу, как он, иногда бывает одиноко, и поэтому он наполняет свой бокал следующей порцией и, прислонившись к брату, внимательно слушает.


End file.
